


That’s All

by Viderian



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viderian/pseuds/Viderian
Summary: Her feelings for the human boy only weakened Rukia to nothing more than a human herself.





	That’s All

“You’re a lot different lately.”

“Different? The hell you mean by that?”

“Well, you’re usually a lot meaner than this.”

And it was true, but Ichigo hadn’t noticed. They walked together home from school, Rukia keeping her hands folded behind her back and trailing behind him, his tall shadow completely enveloping her in the afternoon sun. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept his head down, his bright orange bangs falling over his eyes. 

“Don’t think it means anything, Rukia. I owe you for what you did to me, when you gave up your power for me. But that’s all.” His voice was so quiet when he spoke, as if someone would hear. But she did hear it, she heard every underlying meaning and every change in his tone. Every time Ichigo reminded her of his debt and that there was no other reason as to why he did the things he did, every little thing like walking home from school together to the meaningful looks he gave her, her heart sank a little lower. Taught not to feel such emotions out of soul reapers’ resent towards the living, she knew how wrong it was to think this way about him. 

So all she could do was smile and close her eyes, like that would erase the constant frown on his face and the way he wouldn’t look at her they way she looked at him. “Yes I know. That’s all it ever will be.”

There was silence between them for a few moments—more like a few centuries, to Rukia. She suspected he knew and felt growing regret for the thing she just said, but it was so hard to tell with his back facing her. This is how it will be between them then, his back to her and leaving her in the dark of his shadow. Ever since he took—no, was given—her power, he’s been so strong. Stronger than she could ever hope to be. 

She went to the soul reaper academy with the intent of protecting the living and allowing souls to pass into the Soul Society, but now that her power was taken away, what could she possibly do? Leave it to Ichigo. He was reckless, but he had morals. He wouldn’t allow souls to cease to exist or remain as hollows forever. No, he cared about the people in this world too much to just sit and watch the hollows devour the souls of the innocent. 

“So how am I different? ‘Cuz I didn’t have the energy to yell at you not to embarrass me at school?”

“It’s nothing, Ichigo. Just forget it.”


End file.
